


Everything Cowboy

by The_last_queer_standing



Series: Everything Cowboy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Bull rider, Butch Kara Danvers, Cowboy Kara Danvers, Death, Friends to Lovers, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kara can play guitar, Light Angst, Loneliness, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarterback!Kara, Short hair!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: Meet Kara Danvers, she is the quarterback for her high school. State champions and scholarships that would make anyone jealous.But Kara doesn't think football is for her, 4 years after the death of her mother and father, who was a famous bull rider. She decides to ask her cousin Clark to train her.Meet Lena Luthor, she the genius of Midvale High and Kara Danvers best friend for 6 years now, but when Kara starts having more bruises than ever, she gets a little worried.OrThe one were Kara is the star quarterback, that begins bull riding to honor her father, and Lena is her friend. And they both have a crush on each other but won't say anything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, minor Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer - Relationship
Series: Everything Cowboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025518
Comments: 61
Kudos: 331





	1. For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> More tags will be added later 
> 
> Alcohol and Love is in the works so don't worry. But if you know anyone who can help me with smut leave a comment.

“Kara, this is your life we’re talking about?!?”, yelled Clark as he threw his cowboy hat on the couch.

“I know! But I want to learn! You can be my mentor…”, Kara yelled back as she pleaded with her cousin.

“Bull riding is not football! You can’t fake a fall… People train their whole lives to go to nationals! I just… I don’t think it’s for you Kara… You already have over 50 scholarships, and you’re only a junior! You should be happy about that… focus on football, not some stupid bull riding.”, Clark tried to reason with Kara, but by her face there was no way of stopping her now.

Clark sighed loudly and fell on the couch next to his hat. Rubbing his tired eyes, he knew it was to teach Kara or she’ll teach herself… so he’s decision was made quickly.

“Fine… I’ll teach you…”, he mumbled as he kicked off his boots.

Kara began jumping with joy as she squealed loudly, but it was short lived when Clark held up his finger, signaling there was a catch.

“I will teach you if… and _ONLY IF_ you get B’s in all your classes and continue with football. Do we have a deal?”, he held out his hand for her to shake.

Kara took his hand and shook it, “You have a deal…”

Kara smiled and walked up the stairs to her room, but before she closed the door to her room, she heard Clark yell, “We’ll start in a week! So be ready!”

A bright smile grew on Kara’s face as she shut her door. She couldn’t wait, this was her dream… she looked over at a poster hanging on the wall.

It was of a tall, muscular man, with dirty blond hair and sparking blue eyes that matched Kara’s. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, blue jeans, and dusty old black boots with a black cowboy hat to match. In his right hand was a rope with a pair of gloves.

Kara's smile turned sad as she looked at the picture. ‘I’m doing this for us, dad. I promise I’ll carry on your dream… For you and mom…’


	2. A Long Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734560_ - Pictures of the cars/bikes

##### 4 weeks later  
Midvale High

##### 

Lena stepped out of her red BMW convertible as soon as she heard Kara’s motorcycle riding down the student parking lot. She leaned against her car door with her arms crossed over her chest as Kara pulled into the space next to hers.

“Well… if it isn’t my beautiful best friend Kara Danvers?”, Lena purred as she took off her sun glasses.

“And if it isn’t my gorgeous best friend Lena Luthor?”, Kara smiled brightly as she got off her 1983 XLH-61 Harley Davidson.

“I missed you, you big goofball!”, Lena smiled and ran over to Kara and gave her a big hug.

“I missed you too! How was your trip to Rome?”, Kara asked as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and began walking towards the school.

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, “It was a headache!! I love mother, but god! That woman is taking some kind of drug with how much energy she was. Sooo… enough about me… How was summer football?”

Kara cleared her throat and shrugged, “Same old same old… A lot more coaches this time though and I was so done! I don’t even know if I want to go to college!”

Lena stopped walking at that comment and raised an eyebrow, “Kara?! You don’t want to go to college? Why not?!”

Kara looked away sheepishly and shrugged, “I’m not smart… not like you or Alex… or even Clark… I just think it’s not for me…”

Lena took a hold of Kara’s hand and squeezed it, “You are smart, darling. Don’t ever doubt that. And if college is not for you then… I’ll support you a 100% on what you choose, ok?”

Kara smiled a little and squeezed Lena’s hand back, “You’re amazing. You know that right?”

Lena shrugs and her lips quirk up into a small smile, “Of course I know. I’m Lena Luthor after all. Come on we got to go! Don’t want to be late on our first day of junior year, now do we?”

Kara shakes her head and wraps her arm back around Lena’s shoulders then begins walking again, “No we don’t.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena and Kara finally have a class together and it ends up being English 3. Kara’s ‘ _favorite_ ’ as Lena calls it.

“God I hate reading!”, Kara whines as she enters the class, right behind Lena.

“Darling, it’s not that bad… All you have to do is- What the hell is that?!?”, Lena points at a huge purple bruise on Kara’s left arm.

“Ohh! I forgot to tell… I started bull riding!”, Kara practically bounces as she lays down her leather jacket on the chair.

Lena’s eyes widened as Kara said the words, “Like… Like your f-father?”

“Well yeah! It’s in my blood, Lena… Bull riding is an El family trait…”, Kara smiles as she sits down at her desk.

Lena just nods as she sits in a desk next to Kara’s. This is going to be a _long year_ …


	3. A Hit and a Deal

Lena sat on the metal bench as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders. It was homecoming and she was at Kara’s football game, like she always was.

“Hey, honey! Where is Clark and Eliza?”, Lillian sat next to her daughter and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

Lena took it with a quiet thank you and took a sip, “I don’t know. But look… all those people on the front row are college scouts… hoping to convince Kara to go to their “ _amazing_ ” school!”

Lillian scoffed and took a sip of her hot chocolate, “When is that girl going to pick a school? I’m quite tired of them showing up! They don’t know when to stop do they?”

Lena huffed out a laugh and shook her hand. The game was bearly beginning and the scouts were already riled up. Rolling her eyes, she nuzzled further into the blanket, it smelled of Kara and it was the best feeling in the world, “Hopeful they don’t notice us this time… Last time one of them tried to tell me if Kara went to their school, they would offer me a full ride! I couldn’t believe they would try something like that!”

Lillian chuckled softly and shook her head, “Well they know you're her best friend… She takes you to all of the college tours. I’m sure if you went to one of those schools Kara would follow… That girl loves you and would do anything for you… I’m sure of that.”

Lena’s cheeks turned a bright pink at that statement, but she cleared her throat and relaxed when she saw Eliza, Clark, and Alex walking over to them. 

“Hey, guys! How are y’all?”, Eliza asked sweetly as she hugged Lena then Lillian.

“We are fine! Just waiting on you. Clark, Alex it’s good to see you guys!”, Lillian spoke.

Alex and Clark both smiled and hugged Lillian. Lena was too focused on the field to care about what was happening around her.

Not even 2 seconds later the whole Midvale High football team was running out of the tunnel onto the field, led by none other than Kara Danvers. Lena shot up and yelled a Go Kara! Lena wasn’t the sports type, but when it was Kara, she was all in.

The game started shortly and everything was going great, the score was 30-0. The Midvale wolves winning by 30, running up and down the field, the cougars not even close to scoring a goal.

It was the 2nd quarter and the wolves had the ball, 23 yards away from a touchdown, and a minute on the clock. The whole crowd was holding their breath, then the ball was snapped and Kara threw it to Kenny, number 87. Scoring a touchdown, but everything for Lena stopped at that moment.

A 6’5, 260 pound D-lineman rammed into the side of Kara. Leading with his helmet, hitting her square in the middle of her ribs, way after the ball was gone. It was like Lena’s whole world stopped and she shot straight up, darting for the closest exit and to the field.

When she was on the field, everyone was around Kara and Lena noticed in the corner of her eye that all the college scouts were biting their nails and shaking their heads. Lena chose to ignore it and pushed through the crowd to get to Kara.

When she was finally in the middle, she sat on the ground and took Kara’s hand. Kara was laying on her back as her face twisted in pain, once Kara noticed Lena her body relaxed and she squeezed her hand.

“Are you ok?! I can’t believe that son of a bitch hit you like that!”, Lena yelled as she looked over Kara.

Kara began to laugh and she smiled brightly. Lena looked up to meet her eyes with an unimpressed look, “What are you laughing about?!? You could be seriously hurt, idiot!”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and continued to smile, “I’ve never heard Lena Luthor so upset about a hit. Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”

For the whole 3 years Kara played football Lena never worried about the hits. Part of the reason was because she always made sure not to get tackled, but this hint was different.

The guy hit her, knowing what he was doing. He was hoping to injury Kara and mess up her whole team, and take away her scholarships. 

So Kara knew why Lena was freaking out, but she didn't like when Lena was upset. She rather sees Lena smiling and being playful like now.

Lena suppressed a smile as she playful hit Kara’s arm, “When it comes to you, it’s different… okay?”

Kara’s cheeks dusted a light pink at that but she ignored it, “Can you help me up? I promise I’m not hurt… the hit just took me by surprise, plus my body is used to the hits from bull riding.”

Lena mumbled under her breath, along the lines of, ' _You El's and Danvers just don't stop, Do you?_ ' She stood, helping to pull Kara up on her feet.

Kara popped up and shook off herself, while the whole team sighed in relief. Kara smiled at everyone and wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulders, Lena walked her over to the sidelines as the crowd erupted into cheers and chants. Most of them were shouting, “ _Supergirl! Supergirl!_ ”

Lena chuckled as she helped Kara sit on the bench, “Well… I do think you are super…”

Kara smiled as she shook her hand, “I’m made of steel, that’s what they say.”

Lena smiled and looked around, the one who hit Kara was being led into the tunnel because he was injected and the team was satting up to kick a field goal. 

“I should get going-”, Lena began but Kara cut her off.

“Please stay? Come in with us during half-time… I need someone to doctor me up…”, Kara smiled and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Fine… If I must!”, Lena dramatically sighed and began helping Kara back up, so they could go to the tunnel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillan, Clark, Alex, and Eliza were all standing up as soon as Kara was hit, it was the worst thing. Then the next thing they know is Lena is down there and helping Kara up, who looked to be fine but a little sore.

“Thank god!”, Eliza and Lillian breathed out.

“What the hell was that hit!!??”, Alex shouted as she jumped up and down.

“Bull riding, thank you…”, Clark whispered as he sighed in relief.

The crowd around them was booing as the guy who hit Kara danced around the field, number 95. Even his own teams were shaking their heads and pushing him off the field. The coach slapped him on the back of the head and yelled, “ _What the hell was that?!?!!_ ”

Overall, Alex and the rest of the crowd cheered when police officers escorted him off the field. Then Clark began chanting, “ _Supergirl!_ ” when Kara was up and the crowd joined in.

When Lena and Kara began walking to the tunnel together, for half-time, Lillian and Eliza turned to each other.

“I wonder how long it will take them to realize?”, Lillian asked Eliza as she leaned her head in her hand.

“What? That they love each other?”, Eliza asked as she smiled softly.

“Yeah… I’m betting till their graduation. You?”, Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Mid-senior year… 50 bucks.” Eliza said.

“A 100… Deal?”, Lillian smiled as she shook Eliza’s hand.

“You have a deal…”, Eliza smiled wickedly.


	4. October 17th

Lena helped Kara up on a trainers table as the head coach walked in. Coach J'onn J'onzz was a tall black man, about 6’2 with a muscular frame. He was kind, but he didn’t play around.

“Hey, Kara… Are you sure you’re good to play? If you aren’t, I can put in Jack, the backup quarterback…”, coach J'onn asked in a soft tone. 

Kara smiled warmly and shook her hand, “I’m fine! I have 15 minutes to rest, after Lena patches me up I’ll be out there.”

J’onn wasn’t convinced and looked over at Lena, who smiled sweetly and shrugged. Kara was a strong person, it wasn’t Lena chose, because if it was, she would make sure Kara never touched a bull or football field, ever again.

J’onn sighed and shook his head as a small smile grew on his face, “You’re something else, Kara! Ok, I’ll tell the team you’re still in!”

J’onn walked out of the training room, leaving Kara and Lena alone. Lena walked back over to Kara with Elastoplast Wound Spray, ace wrap, and bandages. Ready for whatever was under Kara’s football jersey. 

“Kara, can you take off your shoulder pads and shirt?”, Lena asked as she sat all her supplies on the cabinet next to Kara’s table.

“Sure! Can you help me though? I’m a little sore…”, Kara asked as she tried to lift the shoulder pads above her head.

Lena tried to stifle her laughter, but a small chuckle slipped. 

“It’s not funny, Lena! You can’t laugh! I’m hurt!”, Kara pleaded and when Lena removed the shoulder pads, she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t pull that face on me, Kara!”, Lena whined.

“Why? Because it works all the time??”, Kara grinned cheekily and winked.

“I hate you…”, Lena said as she looked down at the new homecoming jerseys Midvale got.

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734560 - The Homecoming Football Uniform 

“Why did you pick number 17?”, Lena asked quietly as she ran her hand over the words _Danvers_ and the number _17_.

It was Kara's number since freshman year. She never changed it, even when she would put on other college jerseys. It had to be 17 or she won't wear it, and Lena always wondered why. 

“Why did I pick the number? You should know! It’s only one of the most important dates of my life…”, Kara smiled brightly as she lifted up her red t-shirt that she wore under her uniform.

Lena sats down the shoulder pads and jersey, and walks over to Kara’s side. What she sees makes her gasp, “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch for hitting you like that!”

Kara shakes her hand, “There’s no need… He is one of the best D-lineman, and taking a shot like that because you're losing, isn’t good for your college scholarships. A lot of the coaches will take back their scholarships for pulling that… so no ne- Ouch!”

Kara hissed when Lena sprayed the wound. It was starting to bruise, the skin was cut and scraped a little. “I’m sorry!”, Lena said as she dubbed the cut with a gauze.

“I’m fine… how does it look?”, Kara asked as she watched Lena begin to wrap it. 

“It looks like you were hit by a car!”, Lena commented.

Kara just shook her hand and let Lena patch her up. She watched Lena closely, how she bit the tip of her tongue as she focused on the task at hand, it was adorable to Kara.

“So… you really don’t know why my number is 17?”, Kara asked with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

“No… so tell me… Why 17?”, Lena asked as she finished wrapping up Kara. She ran her thumb over the bandage that covered Kara’s ribs, where it was cut and it was bruising. She looked up to meet Kara’s eyes when Kara’s hand softly held the one that was covering the wound. She took in a sharp breath when she met blue orbs, like the ocean, it was beautiful.

“The reason… is… ummm… it was the day I met you…It begins me luck.”, Kara blushed and looked away sheepishly.

Lena’s mouth hung open at that. She would have never guessed that’s why Kara picked the number. A tear came to her eyes at the idea, the idea that Kara thought number 17 was important because of Lena. That Lena brought her luck.

“I-I… Why?”, Lena was holding back tears and Kara looked at her with a look of confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friend, Lena! I love you! And October 17th will always be the best day of my life!”, Kara said and then she pulled Lena into a big hug.

“It will always be the best day of my life too…”, Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s neck and smiled softly.

“Now! Are you ready to go back out there?”, Kara asked as she pulled back to look Lena in the eyes.

Lena laughed and pulled away from the hug, “I should be asking you that question, but I know the answer.”

Kara smiled and stood up, Lena’s breath caught as she looked up to her best friend. She was 6’0 foot, with short blonde hair that's shaved on the sides with about 4 inches on the top. She puffed out her chest and rolled her broad shoulders. Grabbing her shoulder pads and putting them on, with the help of Lena, she was ready to go.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and walked out of the trainers room, into the locker room, where the whole team was sitting. When Kara entered the room it became silent, she looked around and then a smile grew on her face.

“Who’s ready to kick some Cougar ass??!?!”, Kara yelled and the whole team erupted into cheers.

Kara looked over to Lena and winked, “You ready to cheer me on?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’m not a cheerleader…”

Kara grinned and leaned in close to Lena's ear to whisper, “You’re _my_ cheerleader…”

Lena turned bright red and glared at Kara, who put on her charcoal helmet and grabbed Lena’s hand, pulling her out of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess why October 17th is the date I picked, I'll posted the next chapter early.Comment below!!


	5. The Perfect Play

It was the end of the 3rd quarter and it was 68-0. The MIdvale Wolves were running circles around the Cougars. Lena couldn’t help but laugh, when Kara couldn’t find anyone open and would just run the ball. Most of the players would fall flat on their face, when they tried tackling Kara.

Lena was sitting on the sidelines, because Kara asked her too. So… here she sat, wearing Kara’s letterman, which was warm and smelled of fresh hay, and cut wood. 

The 3rd quarter ended and the Cougar’s offense was on. Kara sat down next to Lena, taking off her helmet and ran a hand through her wet hair. Kara sighed heavily, it was cold but _god_ was it hot to her.

Lena bumped Kara’s shoulder and smiled sweetly, “You’re doing amazing, darling… but you know you don’t have to _wow_ the college coaches. You already have.”

Kara huffed out a laugh, “I’m not trying to impress them… it’s you I’m trying to impress…”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s wink, “Well, you always do… so job done!”

Kara smiled and leaned back on the bench, “Tell you what… if we beat them by 70 points, you have to take me out for potstickers… Deal?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arm against her chest, “Tell you what… if you can score over 82 points, I will buy you all the potstickers _and_ pizza you want for the rest of the year… Deal?”

A wicked grin grew on Lena’s face, when a determined look appeared on her friend’s face. Kara stood up and puffed out her chest, “You, Ms. Luthor, are going to wish you never made that deal… because I’m about to blow out all these bitches!!”

“So, is that a deal, Ms. Danvers?”, Lena asked as she stood up from her spot.

“It _SO_ is a deal!”, Kara shook Lena’s hand and nodded her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then before Lena knew it, the score was 75-0. It was 4th quarter, 2 minutes on the clock and Kara was about to go on the field, starting at the 17 yard-line of the other team. 

Before Kara could run out onto the field, Lena caught her arm and was standing on her tip-toes, pushing a kiss onto Kara’s cheek, whispering good luck to her.

If Kara wasn’t determined to make it an 80 to nothing game before, she was now. All because of one, _Lena Luthor_ …

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was moving down the field like it was nothing, throwing passes like it was nothing, rushing for positive yards like her life depended on it, and it wasn’t because college scouts were there. She could care less about them and their offers. 

The only reason she was doing this was because her and Lena made a deal, and she was never one to disappoint, Lena. No! No, she could never, and that was because she was head over cleats _in love_ with her _best friend_ …

There Kara was, 1st in goal at the 5 yard-line. A minute left on the clock, she had to do this, for Lena and for potstickers!

Snapping the ball, she looked for anyone who was opened, but no one. She moved around the packet looking for someone, but _still_ not opened. Then a D-linemen breaks the block and is heading right for her, one split decision later and she is spinning away from his tackle and running for the touchdown.

She dives for it when she sees a defensive back running full speed at her side and she’s in for the touchdown. She hops up and tells everyone to get ready for a 2 point conversion. Coach J’onn is standing there with the face of, ‘ _It’s your call… What are you going to do?_ ’

Then she looks to her coaches side, she sees Lena standing there, a smile on her face and all that determinism is back. She steals her face and yells the play, “Red Supergirl, LL 14!”

It’s a flea flicker, handed to the running back who passes it to a receiver, who passes it to the quarterback. The Midvales Wolves had practiced this play till it was flawless, it was Kara’s first play she ever created, it was named after her and Lena. _The Perfect Play_ …

Kara took a deep breath and snapped the ball. Handed it to her running back, Tyler number 21. Kara took off to the left, while Tyler passed it to James, number 85. Kara was in the endzone, no one there to block her, then the ball was passed to her. She jumped up, when someone tried to run and catch it.

She caught the ball with one hand as the linebacker tried to get it. She landed on both her feet with the ball in her hand as soon as the buzzer rang. All she could hear was the crowd and sideline yelling and cheering.

They won, blew out their enemy by 83 points, it was a great feeling, beating your archrival by 83 points on homecoming week. The team surrounded Kara with cheers, one of the lineman picked her up and sat her on his shoulders as she held up the football. All you could hear was the crowd chanting the words, ‘ _Supergirl! Supergirl!_ ’. 

When she got to the sidelines, she jumped off her teammates shoulders and ran to Lena. She wrapped her around her friend and picked her up in a bear hug. Lena squealed and chuckled sweetly, “I guess I owe you your end of the deal?”

Kara smiled and sat Lena down, “Of course you do! I did it for the food!”

_‘But most of all I did it for you cause I’m in love…’, Kara thought as she looked at Lena._

Lena just shook her head and leaned into Kara’s side, “Just for the food?”

Kara shrugged and put her arms around Lena’s shoulders, “Ok… maybe for you too…”

_‘Because I’m in **LOVE** with you!!’, Kara wanted to shout, but she bit the inside of her cheek._

Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle as they walked to the bleachers to see the family. As her and Kara walked, a couple of college scouts ran up to them.

“Kara, that was a great game!”, a scout from Ohio State said.

“Yeah! You really moved those chains!”, said a scout from Texas University.

“Love how you just shook off that hit!”, said an Old Miss scout.

“Decide where you are going? Clemson would love to have you!”, said a Clemson scout.

“We need someone like you at LSU!”, yelled a scout from LSU.

Kara just pulled Lena closer to her, not answering a single one of them as she walked over to Lillian and Eliza. 

Kara let go of Lena and pulled herself up the bars, where she kissed both Lillian and Eliza on the cheeks. She then received a pat on the head from Clark and a one armed hug from Alex. She jumped down and rewrapped her arm around Lena, then began walking to the tunnel.

When they were halfway to the tunnel the head coach of National City University ran over to Kara. Lena looked over at the coach, he has been trying to recruit Kara since her freshman year. Lena knew Kara was leaning towards the school, because it’s where Eliza and Clark went. It was close to home and their football team was great.

Lena didn’t really like the school though, it was a showboat. It was one of the many schools that offered her a scholarship if Kara went. They hadn’t had a good quarterback since Clark, and that was a while ago. 

“Ms. Danvers! That was a great game! I was hoping you could come to the campus? We just got a new locker room and weightroom! I would love for you to see it!”, the coach said as he smiled widely.

“Oh! Ummm… I’m sorry… I just don-”, Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled Lena closer to her side. Lena looked with a raised eyebrow, Kara would normally jump on a campus tour of any school, so what changed?

“Think it over!? You can even begin the whole family or Ms. Luthor!”, the coach patted Kara’s shoulder and waved bye at Lena.


	6. I Need You

“What was that about?”, Lena asked as she waited for Kara to finish packing her bag.

“Huh?”, Kara asked as she took off her shoulder pads.

“The coach from National City… Don’t you want to go there? I’ve never seen you less interested in something…”, Lena says as she watches Kara shove things into her bag.

Kara just shrugs and continues to throw her stuff in the bag, “Why does it matter?”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she stood up from the bench, “What’s wrong?”

Kara took one look at Lena’s face and turned right back around, ‘ _Damn that eyebrow!!_ ’

“N-Nothing! Why would you think that??”, Kara started to pull off her shirt but Lena placed a hand on her arm.

“Because I know you… So tell me… What’s wrong with National City University?”, Lena asked as she ran her hand up Kara’s arm to the back of her neck.

Kara took a sharp inhale as Lena’s fingers started to play with the hair at the back of her neck, “Ummm… I-It’s nothing, Lee…”

“Kara, talk to me… please?”, Lena looked deep into her friend’s eyes, begging for an answer.

“I-I want you to go with me… And you hate National City… I just want you there with me… _I need you_ …”, Kara’s voice was soft and her blue eyes shined with tears.

“I’m here for you… I always will be… Kara, look at me…”, Lena moved her hand to lift Kara’s chin up so they could meet eyes.

Ocean blue eyes met forest green ones… and the world slowed to a stop as Lena thought…

_'God… I love this girl… all I want to do is kiss her…'_

And Kara thought…

_‘I need you with me… because I love you… I always have…’_

Lena started to lean up as she looked down at Kara’s lips. Kara’s hands slipped down to her hips as she leaned down to meet Lena’s lips.

_**Knock Knock!!** _

Kara and Lena jumped apart with burning blushes on their faces. The person who knocked on the door soon entered… and Lillian and Eliza both stepped into view.

“Sorry… Did we interrupt something?”, Lillian asked as she noticed the deep red tint on the girls faces.

“N-No! W-We were… ummm… j-jus-”, Kara started as she tripped over every word that came out of her mouth.

“We were just _talking_ about what college Kara wanted to go to… Right?”, Lena interrupts Kara’s stumbling.

“Yeah!! That’s right!”, Kara answers quickly as she smiles brightly at Eliza and Lillian.

“Okayyy? Umm… are you guys going to dinner together?”, Eliza asked

“Umm… yeah… Lena owes me potstickers!!”, Kara says as she wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders.

“Oh ok… Be safe and be home by 12. Understood?”, Lillian said as she hugged Kara and kissed Lena’s cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara finished getting dressed and Lena waited quietly for her. They didn’t talk about what almost happened and both were relieved that neither one mentioned it.

“Sooo… Al’s?”, Kara asked as her and Lena walked to her red 1970s chevy pickup truck.

“Of course!!”, Lena said as she slid into the truck seat.

The truck was a ruby red with black leather seating, it was simple and that’s how Kara liked things. Just like her bike, it was a simple jet black, and _god_ did Lena _love_ that thing.

“So no bike?”, Lena said as Kara got into the drivers side.

“Nope… Thought you’d like the truck… to be safe…”, Kara said with a small smile pulling at her lips.

“You safe? I thought I’d never see that day!!”, Lena said as a glint flashed in her eyes.

“Ha Ha!! Very funny, Ms. _Luthor_ …”, a smile grew on Kara’s face as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.


	7. A Fight with a Bull Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little angsty but I promise it will be worth it

##### Al’s Diner

##### 

“I can’t believe I made this bet!”, Lena says as she takes a bite of her fries.

“I’m glad you did…”, Kara says as she stuffs another popsticker in her mouth.

“Soooo… back to colleges…”, Lena started but stopped when she saw Kara’s face.

“Lena… look even if I want to go… I can’t”, Kara’s voice was soft and she looked out the window as she spoke.

“What do you mean you can’t??!”, Lena raised an eyebrow and tried to catch Kara’s eyes.

“Lee, face the music! I’m not smart! I struggle with basic English!! If I was to go to college, it would be an embarrassment…”, Kara crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the chair.

“Kar, you are smart… Every college would love to have you… Hell, MIT and Harvard want you!”, Lena reaches over for Kara’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“They only want my football skills. Anyways, I already know what I want to do with my life…”, a small smile grows on her face as she looks up to meet green eyes.

“And that is?”, Lena raises an eyebrow as the corners of her lips twerk up into a smile.

“Become a Professional Bull Rider, of course!!! No doubt about it!!”, Kara 's smile brightens as she eats a couple more potstickers.

“What?!!!? No!! That’s _dangerous_ … It’s fine for a hobby, but a job??”, Lena’s voice became louder and she was looking at Kara like she was crazy.

“Lena! Calm down! This is what I was born to do. My father was a bull rider and holds the world record for the best score and longest ride… If I could be half as go-”, Kara was trying to reason with her best friend but Lena just shook her head and got up to leave.

_‘A professional bull rider… **NO!** This is the worst idea… if she got hurt… I would never forgive myself. I need air, time to think…’, Lena thought as she placed money on the table and walked out._

“Lena!! Where are you going?! Lee!??”, Kara tried to call after her, but Lena was too fast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘Who does she think she is?!!? “Oh, I’m just going to become a professional bull rider and not ask my best friend what she thinks!!”, really?!!’, Lena thought to herself but it was cut short when a small muscular form ran into her._

“Oh shit!! I’m so sorr- Lena?”, a tall dark haired man with tan skins says.

“Jack? What are you doing here? Aren’t you normally with the football boys?”, Lena says as she looks up at Jack, Kara’s back up.

“Oh! No, I just need a walk. It’s not like I really play…”, he laughs awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lena flinched at that, it was a poor joke but she smiled at his effort. “Kara is Kara… She doesn’t like getting hurt…”

“I really thought I would play this year too. I was just hoping… you know?”, Jack shrugs and begins to walk away.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunch up into a frown and then she runs after Jack, “What do you mean you thought?”

“Oh, Kara came to summer practice with a few broken ribs… She had some trouble passing and running killed her. They put me in a couple times for her, and I really thought I would get to play.”, Jack said as Lena walked by his side.

“What were these broken ribs from, if you know?”, Lena asked as she looked ahead as her mind raced, wondering why Kara didn’t tell her any of this.

“Oh, I think it was from bull riding…? Something like that… She was pretty scraped up this summer."

Lena nodded her head and tucked her hands into her pockets as she bit her lip. ‘Why won’t Kara tell me… Is something wrong? Does she know I love her and that’s why she’s acting weird? What’s going on?’

“Hey, you ok? You seem lost…”, Jack nudged Lena’s shoulder, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I’m fine… ummm… Do you mind walking me home?”, Lena stopped walking and looked at Jack, who nodded and followed Lena to her home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lena got home Lillian was waiting on the porch with Eliza. They were both shocked to see Lena walking with Jack and not Kara, but they didn’t ask questions. Lena thanked Jack and they even exchanged numbers.

“Where’s Kara?”, Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a sip of tea.

“We got into a fight so I walked out…”, Lena says as she walks to the front door.

“You what?!!!? You left Kara??”, Lillian jumped up from her seat but Eliza placed a hand on her arm.

“Mom, she has her own car. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”, Lena rolls her eyes and goes inside the house, leaving Lillian standing there with her jaw wide open.

“Lillian, I’m sure Kara will be home shortly, but I think I know what they fought about…”, Eliza says as she pulls Lillian back down to the seat next to her.

“What was it about?”, Lillian asked, still in shock Lena left Kara.

“Kara wants to be a professional bull rider… and not go to college…”

“ _SHE WHAT?!?!?!_ ”, Lillian yells, in turn making Eliza flinch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The only problem that worried the Luthor family and the Danvers family is that Kara never came home that night…** _


	8. I Hate Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I've been having some family issues and couldn't get myself to write. I do hope you enjoy! Please don't hate me, Kara will be fine... Thank you!

“Eliza!! Why are you here? It’s only… 9am?”, Lillian asks as she opens the front door and lets Eliza in.

“It’s about Kara… She didn’t come home last night…”, Eliza is pacing up and down in the living room as she fidgets with her fingers.

“Hey… calm down… I’m sure everything is going to be alright. Did you check her room?”, Lillian pulls the blonde woman down to sit next to her.

Eliza nods and tears come to her eyes, “She was to be fine… right? She would normally call… I can’t have anything happen to her… I promised Alura I would take care of her.” Full on sobs started to escape from Eliza and Lillian pulled her into her side and just held her.

“Hey… hey… Everything is going to be okay… I promise… I just need you to breathe, can you do that?”, Eliza nodded and Lillian pulled her closer as she called for Lena.

Lena came down stairs with her phone in hand and a smile on her face, when she noticed Eliza crying she dropped her phone.

“What’s wrong?”, Lena’s face was full of worry as she looked at the two women.

“Have you heard from Kara at all today?”, Lillian asked.

“No, the last time we spoke it was at the diner… Why? What’s wrong, mom?”, Lena started to panic. 

_‘Did something happen to Kara??? Is she okay?? Was there a car crash?! Was she hurt?? If she was, it's my fault!! I shouldn’t have left her!!’, all these thoughts rushed to Lena’s head and she couldn’t stop them._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena tried to call Kara multiple times but it would just go straight to voicemail.

_Hey this is Kara! Sorry I can’t make it to the phone. I’m probably with my best friend… Say Hi, Lena!_

_Kara, stop!!, was heard in the background by a laughing Lena._

**_*Beep*_ **

Lena clicked off the message and threw her phone on the bed then fell face first on top of her bed. 

_‘God, Kara… I hope you're okay… Just answer the damn phone!!’, Lena thought as she groaned into her pillow._

**_Knock Knock!!_ **

Lillian opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a gentle hand on her daughter's back and rubbed up and down. 

“Honey, I know how you’re feeling… but you need to take a deep breath and try to calm down, okay?”, Lillian said in a soft tone.

Lena turned her head to face her mother, and what Lena saw broke her heart. Lena’s face was red, her eyes were puff, and there were tears running down her face.

“Oh honey… It’s going to be okay. I promise you… Kara is going to be fine and none of this is your fault. Eliza does not blame you and I don’t either. Everything will be fine, I promise.”, Lillian pulled Lena into a tight hug as she kissed her forehead.

Then Eliza burst through the door with the phone in her hand. “Kara’s okay! Clark just called to say she was at the farm!”, everyone in the room released a sigh they were all holding.

“Can we go see her?”, Lena said in a rush.

Eliza looked at Lillian who nodded.

“Come on then! I guess we are staying the week at the farm.”, Lillian said as she got up and walked to the door.

Lena began to pack up clothes as Eliza and Lillian walked back down stairs.

“Lillian, something did happen to Kara, but I didn’t want to tell Lena. I know she has been taking this very hard.”, Eliza said as she stopped by the front door. 

“While, what happened?”, Lillian asked with worry.

“Kara was hurt… stopping a robbery on her way home… A woman was about to get hurt and Kara stopped it before something could really happen, but the man landed some good hits on her. He got it worse, but she is a little banged up.”, Eliza said.

“We always knew she was a hero… She’ll be fine, Eliza. Go get packed up and I’ll drive.”, Lillian said as she smiled softly.

Eliza pulled Lillian into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, “I don’t know what I would do without you… You're the best…” 

Eliza pulled away and kissed Lillian’s cheek and looked into her blue eyes with a smile. “Thank you…”, Eliza walked out the door to go get her things, leaving Lillian Luthor there in shock.

_‘I hate crushes!!’, Lillian thought to herself as she shut the door to go get packed._


	9. Not a chapter

Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading lately and I promise I will as soon as I can.

Why I've haven't been uploading is because my aunt just passed away from natural causes. She and I were really close and I miss her everyday. 

So please bear with me if I do not upload a lot and I will as soon as I can. Thank you for the understanding.

All the all in the world~T

(I will also be starting football and wrestling practice so uploading will be hard but I will try my best.) Yes I'm a girl who plays football😂😁


	10. Fight or Flight Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Hope you enjoy... Some Angst but Kara just wants Lena to herself...

Lillian pulled her car around in front of the farm house, where Clark was seated on the porch.

“Welcome family!!”, Clark shouted as he stood from the white rocking chair.

Lena rushed out of the car and looked at Clark with eyes full of worry.

Clark held out his hand and pointed to the red barn far from the house, “She’s in there fixing the tractor. Be-”

Before Clark could finish, Lena was running off towards the barn. Lillian shook her head as she watched her daughter run off.

“Hey guys! I’m sorry I didn’t call early… She just wanted some alone time. She wouldn’t even talk to me when she got here.”, Clark stated as he began grabbing the bags.

“Oh honey don’t worry! Let me help… and do you know exactly what happened?”, Lillian asked as she opened the truck and helped pull out luggage.

Clark hesitated with an answer as he looked up at the two mothers. “Sadly, no I don’t. She has been really quiet the last 12 hours. Did… Did something happen with her and Lena?”, Clark asked in worry.

“They had a  _ little _ fight… but we don’t fully know what happened…”, Eliza says in a sad voice.

Lillian walked to her side and placed a comforting hand on her back as she gave Eliza a reassuring smile. Eliza leaned into Lillian’s touch with a small smile on her face, she whispered a quiet ‘Thank you’ into Lillian’s ear as she relaxed.

“I’m sure everything will be fine… Kara, just has some scraps and bruises, but I’m sure Lena already knows.”, Clark looks over at Lillian and Eliza when he was met with silence. 

“Right?! Oh no!!! You didn’t tel-”, before Clark could finish there was a loud scream that came from the barn.

“-tell her did you…?”, the question dead on Clark’s tongue before he could finish.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was laying under the green tractor with an old red tool box next to her. She was wearing old blue jeans with her brown cowboy boots and a red flannel shirt. She didn’t notice Lena enter the barn as she worked on the tractor.

Kara was trying to reach inside the tool box for another tool, but failed at finding it. Lena heard Kara mumble something about ‘That damn 16mm wrench is always missing.’

Lena smiled softly to herself and bent down to look for the 16mm wrench. When she found it she tapped Kara’s and gave it to her.

“Clark? I told you I didn’t want to ta-”, Kara was cut off by a heartful laugh.

“Not Clark! Lena… I came to see you…”, Lena started in a small voice.

“Lena… look I get it. You hav-”, Kara put down the wrench and began moving out from under the tractor, but when her face came into view Lena screamed.

“What?! What’s wrong??!!”, Kara hit her head on the end of the tractor when she tried to stand up.

“Your… your f-face…  _ What the hell happened to you?!!? _ ”, Lena grabbed Kara’s face and looked it over. 

Kara and Lena’s faces were only cemeteries apart, and all Kara wanted to do was close that distance.

_ ‘If I just lean a little closer… I could show her how much she means to me. That I want her at my side every day.’, Kara thought to herself as she looked into bright green eyes. _

However, when she tried to lean up a sharp ache ran through her body, causing a pained groan to leave her lips.

“Oh my god! Kara, are you okay?”, Lena’s worried voice fills Kara’s ears.

“M-My r-ibs…”, Kara’s words are grunted out as she reaches for her left side.

Lena immediately moves one of her hands to pull up Kara’s tucked in shirt, but is stopped by Kara’s hand and a shake of her head.

“N-No! I’m fine…”, Kara pushes off the ground and stands as best as she could, leaning heavily on the workbench near the tractor.

“What the hell happened to you Kara?!! What happened after I left?!”, Lena was up on her feet looking at Kara with a  _ ‘what the fuck face’ _ .

Kara didn’t look at Lena as she looked at the tools on the table, “Nothing happened… it’s not important…”

Lena takes a step closer to her best friend and places her hand on Kara’s back, “It is important to me… Kara, you got hurt, so something did happen… I know we had a fight, but you can’t shut me out.”

Kara squeezes her eyes shut as she tries holding back tears, her muscles tense at the memories that flash through her mind. Lena notices Kara’s hand grip the wooden table tighter and in a split-second decision she moves her other hand to caress the football player's cheek.

“Daring, talk to me… I’m here for you…”, Lena smiles softly when Kara’s blue eyes open.

“It was so bad Lena!!”, Kara throws herself into the woman’s arms as she begins to sob.

“Oh honey… I’m here… I got you…”, Lena’s heartbreaks, she might not know what happened, but seeing her best friend,  _ ‘the love of her life _ ’, breakdown in her arms she knows it’s bad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was sitting on the tractor as Lena sat on her lap. They talked about what happened and Lena just held Kara tighter… 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_ “Lena! Calm down! This is what I was born to do. My father was a bull rider and holds the world record for the best score and longest ride… If I could be half as go-”, Kara was trying to reason with her best friend but Lena just shook her head and got up to leave. _

_ Kara watched as Lena placed the money on the table and got up and began walking out.  _

_ “Lena!! Where are you going?! Lee!??”, Kara tried to call after her, but Lena was too fast. _

_ Kara grabbed her bag and letterman as she ran out the door. She smiled shyly at the waitress and waved as she left. When she got out the door, she looked around and couldn’t find Lena. _

_ “Where the hell is she?!”, Kara yelled to herself. _

_ Kara sighed and began walking to her truck, hoping that Lena was there waiting on her. _

_ As Kara began walking, she stopped when a loud scream came from the alleyway, it said like someone was getting harassed or mugged. _

_ Kara moved quickly to the entrance of the alleyway and what she saw made her blood boil. A young woman was being pushed against a brick wall by a man… _

_ Kara’s blood ran cold when she figured out what was  _ **_really_ ** _ happening… the young brunette was being raped by the man. _

_ Kara ran up to the man and pulled him off the woman, stepping between her to protect her from the man.  _

_ “I don’t know what the hell gave you the idea that  _ **_this_ ** _ is ok, but I’ll make you pay for it!!!”, Kara’s voice was steel as she stared down the older man. _

_ “I can do whatever I want! Move out the way bitch!!”, the man tried to push Kara out the way, but was met with an uppercut. _

_ The man groaned as he wiped blood from his lip, “You’ll pay for that!!”  _

_ The man pulled out a knife and lunged at Kara. She was able to step out the way but it grazed her side, cutting through her shirt and breaking the skin. _

_ Kara and the man both fought, throwing punches and kicks, but Kara was able to put the man in a choke hole and put him to sleep. _

_ After she called the police, she slowly approached the young woman. She was curled into a ball by the trash can, she flinched when Kara took a step closer. _

_ “Hey… I’m not going to hurt you… My names Kara, Kara Danvers… Can you tell me your name?”, the quarterback's voice was soft and low as she spoke to the woman. _

_ The woman looked up at Kara’s kind eyes and let a sign of relief fall from her lips. _

_ “I’m S-Sam… Sam Arias…” _

**_*** (Note- Kara does not tell Lena this part)_ **

_ Kara drove her and Sam to the hospital, not wanting to leave the young woman alone. When they arrived at the ER, Kara’s t-shirt was dripping with blood from the cut and she was rushed away from Sam. _

_ After 10 stitches and a stern warning from the doctor to take it easy, Kara was off to Sam’s room. When she reached the door, she knocked softly on it and went in after she heard a quiet ‘Come in’. _

_ “Kara…”, Sam breathed as she met the other girl's ocean blue eyes. _

_ “Hey… I came to see if you’re ok…”, Kara spoke softly as she stepped closer to the bed. When she was closer she noticed that Sam was holding on to her letterman that she wrapped around the girl when she found her. _

_ “Oh! I’m sorry… It just brought me some comfort… I real-”, Sam began as she noticed Kara’s glaze on the red and blue jacket. _

_ “No… don’t be sorry… it’s okay if it brought you comfort, but sadly I’ll need that back… Lena will kill me if I gave it to another girl.”, Kara chuckled as she took a seat on the chair near the bed. _

_ “Oh! You have a girlfriend… I should have known you’d be taken.”, Sam laughed softly as she handed over the jacket. _

_ “No! She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my best friend… We got into a fight before I f-found you…”, Kara fidgeted her hands as she looked around the room. _

_ “Oh… I’m sorry to a-”, Sam began but was cut off when Kara shook her head with a small amile pulling at her lips. _

_ “No, it’s fine… but here… Since it brought you some comfort, you can have my hoodie…”, Kara took the letterman and handed a blue hoodie with her name on the back over to the brunette woman. _

_ “You don’t have to do th-”, Sam stopped when Kara took her hand and smiled warmly. _

_ “It's a pleasure if you take it… my numbers in the pocket, along with my address if you ever need me.”, Kara squeezed Sam’s hand and smiled. _

_ “Thank you… for everything… My mom will be here shortly… I’d love it if you could wait with me… please?”, Sam’s voice was quiet and small. _

_ “I’d love to…” _

**_*End Flashback*_ **

“Oh Kara…”, Lena pulled her friend closer to her as she finished the story.

“I-I… Why would someone  _ do that _ ?? She’s only 16, Lena…  _ 16!! _ ”, Kara yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks faster.

“I know, baby… Some people are just  _ sick _ … But you save me! You  _ saved  _ her, honey!”, Lena said as she held onto Kara’s face so she knew the truth.

Kara nodded her head and sucked in a shaky breath, “Thank you…”

“Nothing to thank me for, I’ll always be here for you, ok? Now! What’s wrong with the tractor?”, Lena said as she slipped off Kara’s lap.

“Damn thing won’t start!”, Kara said as she got off of the tractor and kicked it with her boot.

“Hey now! Don’t be so mean to her!”, Lena said as she playfully slapped Kara’s shoulder.

“Whatever! Now let me get back to work!”, Kara said as she moved back under the tractor.

“Hey… Kara, we need to talk about our argument… Look I under-”, Lena began but was stopped by Kara.

“We don’t need to talk about it right now. I know that you are scared of me getting hurt, but I promise I’ll be fine. This is my dream Lena… and I would love to have your support…”, Kara was done with the tractor as she finished her sentence.

“You’ll always have my support, Kara!”, Lena rushed to say as Kara got into the tractor and began to start it.

“Good to know, babe!”, Kara smiled as she put the key into the ignition.

“Now! Are you ready to see if this old thing will start?”, Kara asked as she threw a wink at Lena.

Lena shook her head as she softly chuckled, “Will come on then! We don’t have all day, honey!”

Kara smiled and turned the key and the tractor roared to life, “Oh hell yeah!!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara was finished with the tractor, she and Lena went inside the house for dinner. After a small scolding from Eliza and Lillian, respectival, about not calling them and telling them where she was, they ate dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-so that’s why Lois is not here.”, Clark said before Lena’s phone started to ring.

“Lena… I told you to put your phone on silent.”, Lillian says as Lena picks up her phone to see who it is.

“I know! I’m sorry! Oh! It’s Jack… Excuse me…”, Lena says as she walks up the stairs to her and Kara’s shared room.

“Jack?”, Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

_ ‘Why does Jack have Lena’s number? Am I missing something? Why do I feel upset?’, Kara thought to herself. _

“Oh yeah! Jack walked Lena home yesterday after your…”, Lillian stopped herself as she looked at Eliza and Kara.

“Our fight?”, Kara questioned as she watched the tensen build in the room.

Everybody was quiet as they averted Kara’s eyes, till Eliza broke the silence, “It’s getting late! Kara, help me clear up, okay?”

Kara nodded and started to take the dishes to the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza was washing the dishes as Kara dried them and put them away.

“Why did everyone go quiet after I said me and Lena fought?”, Kara asked quietly while not looking at her adoptive mother.

“It’s just… It’s just weird for us to hear that, honey… You and Lena have been friends for almost 7 years now… and you’ve never fought before.”, Eliza says as she hands the last dish to Kara.

“Friends have rough patches sometimes… We’ll be fine…”, the short blonde shrugs as she wipes her hands with the towel.

“I know… You guys love each other too much to  _ not  _ be fine.”, Eliza smiles and hugs Kara from the side.

“It’s getting late… I should be going to bed… Goodnight!”, Kara waves as she walks away to the stairs.

“Goodnight dear!”, Eliza calls back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara got up to her and Lena’s room, she was surprised to see Lena laying on the bed still on the phone with Jack. As she walked in it was like Lena didn’t even know she was there, she was giggling and smiling at something Jack said.

_ ‘What the hell are they talking about?! Hello! Lena! It’s your best friend!? I just want to know why you’re talking to a guy you barely know??’, Kara thought to herself as a feeling of jealousy washed over her. _

The young football player just shrugged off the feelings and changed into some boxers with a blank tank top. When she came out of the bathroom, Lena was finally off the phone but she was dancing around the room.

“What’s got you so happy?”, Kara asked with a small smile on her face.

“Ah! Kara! When did you get here?”, Lena said as she stopped her dancing to look at her best friend who was starting to lay on the bed.

“I’ve been here for about 10 minutes… So why are you so happy?”, Kara asked as she put her hands behind her head.

“Jack, asked me to the homecoming dance!!! Can you believe it!?!”, Lena smiled widely as she danced in her spot.

“What?! We normally go to the homecoming dance together!”, Kara was sitting up now as she looked at the raven haired girl.

“Yeah… but now I’m going to have a  _ real  _ date, Kara!! You should be happy for me!”, Lena said not noticing the hurt that crossed the quarterbacks face. 

“Yeah… A real date… I got to go…”, Kara was out of the bed and putting on clothes before Lena could blink.

“Kara!? Where are you going?! It’s almost 11!”, Lena yelled as Kara hurriedly buttoned up her blank jeans and threw on her steel toed shoes.

A white t-shirt followed quickly as she grabbed her phone along with a leather jacket. She was quickly running down the stairs and out the front door with Lena on her heels.

“Kara! Kara! Where the hell are you going!?! Kara, come back here!!”, Lena shouted as she finally caught the woman's arm on the porch. 

Kara tried to keep walking but the shorter girl stepped right in front of her. 

“What the hell Kara?!?”, Lena said as she looked into steel blue eyes.

“Move out of my way, Lena…”, Kara said in a low tone.

“Not until you tell me what's wrong!”, Lena said as she tried to catch the muscular girl’s eyes. 

“I just want to be alone, so move out of my way!”, Kara’s voice was deeper and more rough than before.

Lena took a half step back at the voice, Kara had never spoken to her like that, she only used that voice when she was angry at someone, but  _ never _ Lena.

Kara pulled her jacket on and walked over to her 1978 Harley Davidson FLHS Electra Glide that was all black like her other motorcycle. 

“Kara! Don’t you da-”, Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence when the old motorcycle roared to life and Kara sped away.


	11. Mental Slaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comics it says the Zod is Jor-El's half brother, so that make him Zor-El's half brother. That's why I put him as Kara's Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. School and football have been taking up all my time. I hope you do enjoy and have been doing well. For my uploading schedule, I will try and upload every week on Saturdays around 1-3pm. Enjoy!!

Lena was sitting on the porch in the wooden swinging chair, she had a blanket wrapped around her as the fall breeze whipped through the night. 

“Hey, honey… She’s still not back?”, Eliza asked as she sat next to the green eyed girl.

Lena didn’t look at Eliza as she shook her head, she just looked out into the night waiting for a strong blonde to come riding back.

“Here… It’s a cup of tea. It will warm you up.”, the older blonde said as she handed the younger girl a mug with a steaming dark liquid in it.

“Thank you…”, she took the cup and took a small sip.

The two women sat there on the porch for a few minutes before Lena broke the silence.

“Why did she run off like that?”, Lena asked as she looked out at the dusty road.

“Well… What did you say before she ran off?”, Eliza asked softly as she took a sip of her tea as she eyed Lena.

“Umm.. I-I told her Jack asked me to go to Homecoming with him…”, Lena shrugged like it was nothing.

“Honey… What did you say to her?”, Eliza’s voice was soft but she had a feeling she knew what made the young Zor-El run off.

“I said that I would finally have a real date… and that she should be happy for me.”, Lena turned to look at Eliza with a confused look.

“Well… It sounds like Kara thought you didn’t like going with her. You made it seem like it would be better to go with some boy you don’t really know then your best friend.”

“Oh… Oh no! That’s not what I meant! Oh my god! What am I going to do!?”, Lena had sat the tea mug down and held her face with her hands.

Eliza sat her mug down and began rubbing Lena’s back, “Hey… It’s going to be ok… Just talk to Kara on Monday, okay? She’ll have time to cool off and so will you. Everything will work it’s way out. I promise.”

So as Eliza kissed her on the forehead and smiled softly, Lena watched her as she retreated back into the large farm house. 

_‘Time… Time is all Kara needs… She’s just mad that you ditched her a week before the homecoming dance… not because she sees you more than a friend. Jack’s a good guy… You can fall in love with him… Everything will work itself out…’, Lena thought to herself as she took in a deep breath and looked up at the night sky full of stars._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘What the hell is she thinking!!?? Yeah, just go to the homecoming dance with a random guy you **barely** know!! God! I’m so dumb to think she could be in love with me!! God dammit Danvers!! I need somewhere to think…’, Kara thought as she picked up her speed._

Kara was going 70mph on the dirt road that led out of the old Kent farm. She needed to leave, she needed to get away. 

As Kara sped down the road, a neon sign with the word’s _**‘Krypton’s Red Sun’**_ , caught her attention. She remembered the name faintly in the back of her mind, but couldn’t put her finger on it. She shrugged and slowed to a stop on the dirt parking lot.

When she got off her bike and headed inside the old looking building, she was greeted by the scent of alcohol and fried foods. As she looked around, the place was filled with men and women of all kinds drinking, talking, and dancing to the live band that was playing on a stage in the back. 

The place was dark but had a warm homey glow to it, like she had been there before. She walked up to what appeared to be the bar.

“And who must you be?”, the young looking bartender asked.

Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled at the woman who only looked a year older. She was a honey blonde with pale blue eyes.

“Who’s asking?”, Kara leaned on the bar and placed her chin in her hand.

“Eve, Eve Teschmacher… Now who are you?”, the young woman smiled softly as she fixed a glass of water for Kara.

“Kara, Kara Danvers, pleasure to meet you.”, Kara stuck her hand out for Eve to shake.

“Danvers? I’ve heard that name before… Are you related to the owner?”, Eve asked as she took the young woman's hand.

“Can’t say I am, I’m the quarterback for the Midvale Wolves.”

“Oh! My alma mater! Well you go enjoy yourself then, the live music is amazing!”, with that Eve handed Kara her glass of water and walked to the other side of the bar.

While she walked around the bar, the band slowed their song and the man who was singing bowed and left the stage. Then the crowd started cheering loudly causing Kara to turn and look at the stage.

There on the stage, standing in the spotlight was a young woman. She was gorgeous, she had long black hair that was thick and slightly wave. She was tall with an olive skin tone and light brown eyes. Her smile was a show stopper, and so was the long sleek black dress she was wearing.

_‘God, I’m so glad I’m wearing jeans…’, Kara thought to herself as she took a gulp full of her water._

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all having a great evening!”, the woman said, causing the crowd to cheer and chants.

“It is always wonderful to be back! I hope you all missed me!”, the woman said as a wide grin grew on her face when the crowd yelled ‘yes’.

“Well I think I’ve done enough talking. Let’s get to singing, and I’ve got the perfect song…”, as the woman finished her sentence, a very upbeat tune began to play.

_‘Of course! A Dolly Parton song…’, Kara laughed silent to herself. The song was ‘9 to 5’, and was a very popular song in the town._

Kara just rolled her eyes and gulped down the little bit of water left in her glass. A small smile ghosted over her lips as the song continued to play, it remembered her of Lena- 

_‘Nope! She’s dumping you for the back-up quarterback who can’t even throw the ball! Just have some fun and cool off, Danvers! Oh a pool table!’, Kara walked over to the pool table that was in the back of the bar/club._

Kara was about to break the triangle, when an older man with black hair and a bread, that was in the shape of an extended goatee, came up to the table. He was wearing all black from head to toe. When he took off his black cowboy hat, he smiled warmly at Kara.

“Can I help you sir?”, she asked, dropping her voice into a deeper tone.

“Don’t tell me my favorite niece can’t recognize her own uncle, now can she?”, the man answered back in a scruffy voice.

Kara’s eyes shot wide open and dropped the pole stick on the table. “Uncle Zod?”, she gasped as she looked closer at the man in the dim light.

_‘That’s why this place was so familiar to her… She would come here with her father…’, Kara mental slapped herself for forgetting the place. She snapped out of her thoughts when her Uncle spoke again._

“In the flesh my dear!”, Zod said with a hearty laugh.

“Oh my god! How did you know I was here?”, Kara asked as she gave the man a bone crushing hug.

“My dear, this is my bar. The owner needs to know all the people that step foot in here.”, he said as he patted the young woman’s shoulder.

“You own this place?!?”, Kara’s eyes widened as she looked around the place.

“Well of course! You know that bull riding isn’t the easiest place to make a profit, so I opened this place. However, it’s about to be bull riding season so I’ll be leaving town soon to go back to Cheyenne.”, the man said as he began leading Kara to his office in the back of the bar.

“Cheyenne?! Oh my god! I haven’t been to Wyoming in years… I miss it…”, Kara spoke quietly as they stepped into his office. 

“Your father always loved to bring you. Your face always lit up when you would watch him bull ride. You should come with me this year! I have an empty slot that could be filled, so what do you say?”, the man’s eyebrow raised as a small grin took over his face.

“Ummm… I don’t think I could… We have a football game this week and-”, Kara rubbed her next shyly as the disappointment set in.

“Hey kiddo! I get it… Your father and I played for a team too, but don’t forget where you came from. Tomorrow I’m going down to a small bull riding competition, come with me and you can think about Wyoming… Sound good?”, Zod asked as he padded Kara on the shoulder and went to sit at his desk.

“Yeah… I’d love that! Is it ok if I stay a little… I just don’t feel like going back to Clark’s”, Kara asked as she looked around her Uncle's office. It was a nice office, with its dark wooden floors and decorations that added personal touches. 

“Of course! I understand why you don’t want to go back there. Clark is-”, before Zod could finish, Kara was picking up a picture of his desk.

“H-How did you get this?”, Kara asked as she held out the picture so the man could see it.

It was an old picture, but it made Zod smile. The picture was of a young Kara, about 4, in blue jeans with a white button up and a cowboy hat too big for her on top of her head. She was sitting on top of a beautiful brown Clydesdale horse, and standing on the left side of her were her mom and dad. Her mom was in high waisted jeans with a denim button up shirt, while her dad was wearing black jeans and an aztec pattern shirt.

Zod took the photo genty from Kara’s hands with a melancholy smile. 

“I always keep pictures of my family. This photo was one of my favorite memories of you… It was the first time you learned to ride a horse.”, Zod placed the photo back down on his desk and Kara picked up another one.

This picture was more recent, it was a photo of Kara in the 2004 State Championship for football. She was the one who helped bring the Midvale Wolves to their second of three State Wins. The first Championship was won way back in 1944, and a mere 60 years later, Kara would lead them to their second win. Then to their third in her sophomore year in 2005.

“When did you get this picture?”, Kara asked.

“I was there… I had to see you win… When you throw that game winning touchdown.”, Zod smiled as he looked at the photo sadly.

“You should have told me… I’ve missed you…”, Kara said softly.

“Eliza thought it was best I kept my distance so you could heal… I’m sorry...”, he placed the picture back down and took Kara’s hand.

“But I was at every game I could be… Cheering you on, you have always made me proud.”, he said as he got up and pulled Kara into a big bear hug.

“You should have told me… I’ve missed you…”, Kara said softly.

“Eliza thought it was best I kept my distance so you could heal… I’m sorry...”, he placed the picture back down and took Kara’s hand.

“But I was at every game I could be… Cheering you on, you have always made me proud.”, he said as he got up and pulled Kara into a big bear hug.

"I'll always be there for you, Kara. Come on we have a lot to talk about.", Zod said as he kisses Kara on the head.


	12. A Long Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy and have a great Thanksgiving!
> 
> Note: I added this work to a series because I will add another work that has additional information for this work.
> 
> Have a great day! Comments are always welcomed.

It was about 30 minutes later, when Kara walked out of her Uncle's office. They had a long chat about everything, and even scheduled Kara to go to the bull riding show tomorrow.

“I would love it if you rode for me… It’s in your blood!”, her uncle said as he smiled at her.

“I’ll think about it… but the doctor told me to take it easy.”, Kara said as she rubbed her side.

“I was going to ask what happened to your…”, Zod motioned to her face with a grim face.

“I- It’s a _long_ story, but-”, as soon as Kara was about to tell the story the News came on.

**_“Midvale Wolves Quarterback is a hero”_ **

The bartender started to turn up the volume as the news man began to speak about what Kara did.

“Well… I think that sums it up…”, Kara says as she awkwardly smiled at the older man.

“Wowww!! I think it sums it up alright, hero!”, Zod runs a hand through his hair as he listens to what the new says.

Kara chuckled a what her uncle said, “I can assure you that I’m no-”

Before the young woman could finish her sentence, her uncle spoke. “Hey guys!! My niece is a hero!!”, he smiled brightly as he pointed to the TV.

The crowd went quiet as they looked from Kara to the TV, then the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Kara released a breath she didn't know she was holding as the crowd tipped their drinks and hats at her. 

_‘This is going to be a long night…’, Kara thought as she smiled at all the people._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### Back on the Kent farm…

Lena was laying in the queen sized bed as she stared at the ceiling. She was having a hard time sleeping without her best friend next to her. She picked up her phone from the bedside table to see if there were any messages from Kara but...

“ ** _NOTHING!!??_** Really Kara?? Just text me that your okay…”, Lena whisper-yelled to herself as she scrolled through her phone.

She groaned loudly as she tossed her phone to the opposite side of the bed and ran her hands over her face.

_‘This is going to be a long night…’, Lena thought to herself as she looked longingly at Kara’s usual side of the bed._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### October 16,2006  
8:50am  
Homecoming Spirit Week

##### 

Lena was sitting out on the steps of the school, in black sweats with an old faded red Midvale football shirt, waiting for Kara. Lena got there early hoping to catch the quarterback so they could talk about Saturday. However, it was almost 9 and there was no sign that the blonde was coming. It was beginning to stress Lena out, Kara hadn’t called or texted her all weekend after she walked out on her.

_‘God damn Kara!! Why are you always late when we need to talk?!!’, Lena thought to herself as she looked at the time on her phone. It read 8:57am… ‘Shit! I’m going to be late to class!!’, with one last look at the parking lot, Lena grabbed her backpack and ran inside the building._

As she ran to class she passed a couple friends and waved “Hi”. Everyone was in sweats or a form of Pajama, because it was spirit week.

> _Monday-Pajama day  
>  Tuesday-Twin day (Ask Kara)  
>  Wednesday-Western day  
>  Thursday-Throwback (60s dress)  
>  Friday-School shirt or colors (Homecoming Dance 8pm-12am)_

Lena was excited, but also nervous. Normally, Kara was her twin on Tuesdays, but this year Jack asked her. Of course she told him she’d have to ask Kara first, but it was most likely a no. Tuesday was twin day and it was also the anniversary of their friendship.

_‘Six years… damn it feels just like yesterday we met.’, Lena thought to herself as she rushed into her 1st period. ‘Ok… so get through this class and then advanced chemistry and then I’ll have class with her for English 3… just 2 classes… for about 90 minutes each… God this is going to be a long day!!’_


	13. Lost Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been MIA and I'm sorry but I need to take some time to myself. I hope you are all doing okay and are being safe. I hope you enjoy and have a good day.  
> Love y'all!!  
> Enjoy!

#### October 16, 2006  
9:47am 

#### 

Kara’s 1983 XLH-61 Harley Davidson motorcycle pulled into the student parking lot almost an hour after school started. When the young Zor-El got off her bike she wasn’t in the pajamas like everyone else. She was wearing her dark ripped blue jeans with black biker boots and a black tee shirt without sleeves.

It was a _look_ … especially with her steel wired ray-bans. She looked more like the greaser who always picked fights with the jocks, instead of the star quarterback of the football team. What made it even more convincing is when she pulled out a well worn black leather jacket from the hidden storage compartment of her bike, instead of her traditional red and blue letterman.

As she walked up the steps of the school, she checked her phone… 

> _3 missed calls from Lena <3  
>  2 missed calls from Eliza  
>  40 unread messages from Lena <3  
>  2 news messages from Uncle Zod_

When she saw the last notification she quickly unlocked her phone. 

**_Uncle Zod:_ ** _Hey Kiddo! I’m really proud of you! You’d make your father proud.  
**Uncle Zod:** I have a really important tournament this Sunday in Wyoming, we leave Friday night. I’d love for you to be on my roster. _

Kara quickly texted back.

**_Kara:_ ** _I would love to go! But my homecoming dance is that Friday… and I don’t think I’m ready for Wyoming._

A quick reply came back and it made Kara smile.

**_Uncle Zod:_ ** _You were born ready…  
**Uncle Zod:** See you Friday 10pm_

And with that Kara pocketed her phone and opened the front door of the school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### History Class  
10:23am 

#### 

Kara looked at her watch and then ran a hand down her face. It was _10:23am_ , class ended at _10:30am_. There was no point in going into the class and disrupting the class, she would just be even more hated by the teacher.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### Principal's Office  
9:54am 

#### 

“Ms. Danvers, can you please explain to me why you are an hour late to school?”, Mr. Nicholson, the principal asked as he looked away from some papers on his desk.

Mr. Nicholson was a mid-aged man with dirty blonde hair, a little bit darker than Kara’s, and very light blue eyes. He served in the military and was very strict in how he ran his school. So to him there really was no reason to be late to school. It was all about _“furthering your education”_.

“I just lost track of time, sir. Sorry.”, Kara answered back quickly.

“ _Lost track of time_?? I’m sure you did, Ms. Danvers… You don’t seem like the person to just _lose track of time_ … As an athlete you should know how to track your time.”, Mr. Nicholson stated as he leaned back into his chair. 

“It just slipped my mind… I’ve had a lot on my mind this week… I’m sorry, sir.”, Kara began fidgeting with the metal ray-ban glasses in her hand.

“I know… I heard about the whole _situation_ with Ms. Arias. She is a wonderful student and for something like that to happen… It doesn’t sit right with me. I would like to commend you for your bravery.”, he said as he stood from his chair.

“She’s a student here??!!”, Kara asked in shock.

“Yes she is… She wouldn’t be in class for awhile… I feel that she needs time and when she is ready, this school will welcome her back with open and supporting arms.”, Mr. Nicholson spoke as he looked out the window of his office.

“Mr. Nicholson, I would also like to say that you don’t have to commend me for what I did. I did what a decent human being would do, so I’ll just go to class and go on with my day.”, Kara turned on her heels and was about to leave when Mr. Nicholson spoke.

“Ms. Danvers… don’t lose track of time again because I wouldn’t be so lenient next time. You have a good day and thank you for being a _decent human being_.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s why Kara’s standing outside of her U.S. History teachers, Mr. Lockwood's, classroom at _10:25am_. 

_‘You are going to be fine, Danvers. All you have to do is walk into that class and explain why you showed up 5 minutes before class ends. You’ll be fine… This is only the teacher who **hates** you the most… Oh my God!! You are not going to be fine, Zor-El’, Kara thought as she raised her hand to knock on the classroom door._

Before Kara’s knuckles could touch the thick wooden door it opened. Mr. Lockwood was on the other side, he was about 6 foot with short jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a charcoal sweater and gray dress pants with brown oxfords.

“Ah! Ms. Danvers, it’s so nice of you to join us…”, the teacher looked down at his watch and signed in frustration. 

“3 minutes before class _ends_ …”, his voice had an edge to it that was always sharp when he talked to Kara.

“Sir, I know and about that-”, before Kara could finish, the teacher held up his hand.

“Save it, Danvers. We will speak about this _after_ class…”, he said and if as it was on que the bell rang.

“Remember to read chapters 4-6! Class dismissed!!”, he yelled as he walked back to his desk. Kara followed behind as students threw her sympathetic looks, some of them who were closer friends to her acted like they were praying.

When the class was empty, the teacher took a seat on his black leather rolly chair.

“Mr. Lockwood, I’m sorry… I would have been here s-”, before Kara could explain Mr. Lockwood held up his hand and sighed heavily.

“Let me be honest with you, Ms. Danvers. I don’t care why you are late, because I’m sure you already talked to Principal Nicholson. However, you must realize that this behavior will not be tolerated, especially in this class.”, he spoke as he stood from his chair.

“I know, Mr. Lockwood. I’m sorry… I promise this won’t happen again.”, Kara said with all the honesty in her voice.

“Kara… Don’t let this happen again. Just because you are a football player doesn’t mean I’ll just pass you. My students work for their grades. You need to start putting academics before your sports.”, Mr. Lockwood said in a serious tone. 

He began walking to the door with a stack of papers. Kara followed quickly behind, she felt so dumb for being late, she should have known better than to be late to Mr. Lockwood's class.

“It’s time to grow up, Ms. Danvers because I have no problem failing you. Nothing will ever be handed to you and the sooner you learn that the better you will be at life. Now you come after school to my class to make up all the work you have missed.”, he opened the door as he looked down at his papers. 

When Kara began to walk out to the hall, which was full of students running to their next class, her eyes locked with emerald green ones. She stopped in her tracks, which happened to be in the doorway of Mr. Lockwood’s classroom.

“Ms. Danvers, is there a problem?”, he asked as he looked up from his papers.

“No, sir! I’ll be here after school! Bye!! Thank you!!”, she started sprinting as fast as she could down the hall to her next class. 

Down the hall Mr. Lockwood yelled, “4:30 sharp, Ms. Danvers!”

On the other end of the hallway Lena stood with a gloomy look cast on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments of what you think and if you want me to continue.


End file.
